


Pasta Salad

by EdgyVoltrxn



Series: Married to an emo [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hunk is a future chef, Hunk just wanted to share food with all of his friends, Hunks pov, Husbands, Keith and Pidge are buds when it comes to ancient stuff, Little smut scene but not really. Hunk is just hearing it, M/M, Pidge is calm, Poor Hunk, Smut, Top Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyVoltrxn/pseuds/EdgyVoltrxn
Summary: Hunk makes pasta salad. He decides to share some with Lance and Keith. Too bad things go for the worst. Well for Hunk at least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bonus of Jump Scare so yep. Sorry Hunk

     It was Thursday night and Hunk had made his famous pasta salad.

     "Hmm, Pidge does this taste good?" Hunk hands her a spoonful of his newly made food.

     Pidge takes the spoon and brings it to her mouth. "Good as always, why aren't you a chef?"

     Hunk shrugs his shoulders "Simple, it's just a dream."

     Pidge punches Hunk's arm and yells at the top of her lungs. "IT IS NOT JUST A DREAM. HAVE YOU TASTED YOUR OWN COOKING."

     "Kidding kidding, I promise i'll look for any cooking jobs. It's just I get great pay now and I have great friends at my present day mechanic job."

     "I understand completely but holy shit Hunk, your cooking needs to be shared with the world."

    Hunk nods "On another note, I can't wait to go to the lake house. Sharing a room with Coran shall be fun. Since I know you already made a deal with Lance to get a room of your own."

     "You see right through me, but I am actually excited. There are many ancient artifacts in that area, if i'm not mistaken. Keith and I are going to search for them. Whatever we find, we are going to divide them equally among us and keep them."

     Hunk laughs "And does Lance know about this."

     "Shhh, Keith said keep it a secret. Last time he brought home an old clock he found, lying about in a corn field home, Lance through it out their window. He also set holy water all around the house," Pidge removes the image from her head.

     "Well okay then. Speaking of Lance, i'm going to go deliver some pasta salad to him tonight. I know he'll be dying for some, can you drive. I would but i'm pretty tired." Hunk heads out of his door, not waiting for Pidge's answer.

     He hears her whisper "Of course you are."

***

     They arrive at Lance and Keith's apartment. 

     "I'm just going to run inside and put this in their fridge. Can I use your spare key. I must have left mine at home," Hunk digs in the glove box on the passengers side. "Ahh, there we go."

     He gets out of the car and makes his way towards their door.

     Hunk just lets himself in and makes his way to the fridge.

     He wonders if Lance or Keith heard him. Where are they? Their vehicles are parked outside. That's when he hears weird noises coming from their bedroom.

     Hunk hears music, jazz music? He goes closer to the door, getting a better sound.

     "Is that careless whisperer, no it couldn't be. That has got to be Lance in there," Hunk whispers to himself.

     "Keith-ahh, yes," a voice on the other side of the door echoed through. It sounded like Lance.

     Oh god, is that the sound of a bed creaking? Are those moans?

    "Fuck, Lance," A voice that sounded like Keith yelled.

     "I'm so close," Lance says.

     "Me too babe, shit,"

     Hunk turns as red as a fucking tomato and runs out of their apartment.

     He sees Pidge in the car with a straight face.

     Hunk gets in the passenger side "Drive."

     "They were having sex weren't they?" Pidge smiles at the naive Hunk.

     "The noises were horrifying," Hunk stutters.

     Pidge lets out a laugh "Well at least you never walked in on them. My eyes never should have went through that pain. But get used to it, we are going on vacation with them next week. You are bound to see or hear something. It's not just Keith and Lance you have to worry about."

     "Wait, Shiro and Allura too?" Hunk questions.

     "Bring earbuds bud," Pidge starts driving, leaving Hunk thinking about what he needs to pack.

     

     

 

 

     

  


End file.
